


La rumeur

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Guilt, Prequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Aiolos a été exécuté en tant que traître et laisse son petit frère derrière lui, seul. Aiolia doit-il pour autant payer pour les actes de son aîné ?





	La rumeur

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : "pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ?"  
>  **Disclaimer** : Masami Kurumada  
>  **Note** : à la base, ce prompt est issu d'un meme des répliques UST. Meme que j'ai décidé unilatéralement avec moi-même de réinterpréter à ma convenance en ce qui concerne sa signification première. Je précise également que ce texte s'inscrit dans le canon (ça faisait longtemps).

 

La rumeur n'avait pas traîné. Elle avait d'abord suinté, puis coulé, et enfin dévalé les flancs du Sanctuaire jusqu'à se répandre, s'insinuant dans le plus petit des interstices, y compris ceux dont certains étaient persuadés de les avoir comblés, si ce n'était pas leur mutisme, alors par leur surdité.

Le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, Aiolos, était un traître et il avait un frère.

Très vite, l'opprobre jeté sur les serviteurs d'Athéna par le comportement inqualifiable de l'aîné avait nécessité réparation auprès du cadet. Si la souillure ne pouvait être effacée, qu'au moins elle fût diluée dans le sang du traître et à défaut de profaner un corps trop vite enseveli, imbiber cette terre consacrée de celui de son frère n'était pas la moindre des compensations.

Un septième sens balbutiant et un entraînement inachevé n'avaient pas permis à Aiolia de résister bien longtemps à ses bourreaux, lesquels savaient toujours où et quand le trouver afin de lui rappeler que même les plus véhéments de ses dénis ne suffiraient jamais à convaincre qui que ce fût de sa probité. La preuve : le grand Pope lui-même laissait la justice du Sanctuaire s'accomplir, fût-elle celle de la dizaine de gardes – et pas moins – qui avaient décidé de rééduquer le traître, puisqu'il n'était désormais plus question d'autre terme pour qualifier le garçon.

L'enfant.

Shura d'abord n'avait rien entendu – pas voulu écouter. Ensuite, il n'avait rien dit – pas souhaité parler. Mais malgré l'isolement, la rigidité, la hauteur – que d'aucuns qualifiaient d'arrogance – avec lesquels il s'efforçait de lutter contre le flot, la rumeur finit par l'atteindre, lui aussi. Une rumeur qui ne lui plaisait pas. Une rumeur que lui, n'avait d'autre choix que de vérifier.

Aucun des gardes ne l'entendit approcher. Aucun ne perçut son cosmos, lourd, pesant, écrasant de chevalier d'or. Aucun n'eut le temps de voir le tranchant d'Excalibur s'abattre, entamant la peau des uns, cisaillant le cuir chevelu des autres, jusqu'à ce que le sang coulât sans que cette fois il s'agît de celui d'Aiolia.

Celui-ci, recroquevillé dans un coin de l'une des salles d'entraînement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de quitter, n'avait pas bougé. Etait-ce parce que moulu par les coups, il n'avait plus l'énergie de se relever ? Ou plutôt, parce que conscient de l'irruption du chevalier du Capricorne, il avait jugé plus sage de laisser sa lame danser sans se mettre en travers de sa trajectoire ? Shura n'en savait rien et la réponse ne l'intéressait pas.

Du bout d'un pied revêtu par l'or de sa fonction, il tâta la cuisse du garçon qui finit par relever vers lui son visage d'enfant. Des joues encore trop rondes, des yeux encore trop grands au seuil desquels brillèrent des larmes trop fugitives pour que Shura fût certain de les avoir aperçues. Lentement, Aiolia se redressa, le dos contre le mur, la poitrine soulevée par de profondes inspirations. Un moment, il scruta sans un mot les traits du chevalier d'or qui disparaissaient à moitié dans les ombres. Puis :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ? »

La voix se voulait solide, et grave ; elle était aussi fluette que celle d'une petite fille du même âge, et tremblante, aussi. Shura ne l'avait pas entendue depuis la mort d'Aiolos.

« Parce que j'ai tué ton frère », répondit-il sèchement comme le regard du garçon s'agrandissait sous l'ombre étirée du chevalier d'or qui le surplombait dorénavant de toute sa taille d'adolescent dégingandé. « Et qu'il ne peut plus protéger quiconque.

— Tu... Tu veux me protéger ? »

Incrédule, Aiolia s'efforçait toujours de percer l'obscurité qui lui dissimulait le visage de Shura.

« Moi ?

— Non, pas toi.

— Qui, alors ? »

Le chevalier d'or ne répondit pas tout de suite. Tournant la tête, il écouta le silence dans le bâtiment déserté avant de serrer les poings et de reporter une dernière fois son attention sur le garçon à ses pieds :

« Te protéger est devenu inutile. »

Il recula, toujours sous le regard désorienté de l'enfant, puis rajouta tout en tournant les talons :

« Sois un bon chevalier, Aiolia. »

 

* * *

 

La rumeur ferait son office, comme toujours. Aussi protéiforme qu'à l'accoutumée, elle s'adapterait, se plierait, se transformerait au gré des secrets et des murmures, au fil des silences et des jugements.

Il y aurait toujours un traître par défaut, évidemment ; un traître absous par la justice d'Athéna, cependant. Il y aurait aussi le bras armé de cette même justice, anobli par sa magnanimité à l'égard dudit traître ; mais ce qu'il n'y aurait jamais, c'est la culpabilité, la honte et une atroce et implacable certitude.

Celle d'avoir commis une erreur, irréparable.

 


End file.
